Unfortunately, fully real
by Iris magic
Summary: Huma bodies are very fragile, especially without the Hawk armor on.


Rating: M (NC-17), for torture and one baaad mental image.

Disclaimer: Don't own SilverHawks. And they better be grateful for that.

A/N: Not my usual style or series, just found a disc with the episodes and saw this coming. Flame away, I'll live. ConCrit, and I'll improve. Pet the ego, and it will purr.

**Unfortunately, fully real.**

It was supposed to be a routine patrol. It was supposed to be easy. So how did he end up like this? Colonel Bluegrass wondered, as he tried to free his hands from the shackles that held them. But no, Monstar just had to show up and he had some new toy, an orb of flashing energy, which he tossed towards Kid. Bluegrass acted out of instinct and pushed the younger Hawk to the ground, covering him with his body… Then there was pain, white and clean and perfect- and suddenly he was chocking, because his armor, with the support system, was gone! So he tossed Kid into Mirage and with his last breath ordered the Autopilot to "go to Heaven, now!" and… he remembered smiling at Monstar's face, calm in face of death, but the metal-clad abomination was pleased too, and he even tossed Bluegrass a respirator mask… oxygen and something else, a sedative. He woke up on the floor, naked, feeling hot and his hands chained. Same chain that held him above the floor by his wrists and his shoulders hurt from the strain. Monstar just walked it a while later and seemed in a chatty mood, which was as bad as one could imagine.

"So, that's how humans look without their clothes on. Remarcable. Haven't seen one for over 300 years."

That got the colonel a mental image of Stargazer in bondage, which left him quite traumatized.

"Geez, watch what you're saying! Some of us just discovered they can get sick!"

"Why?"

"Commander Stargazer, that's why!"

"He was much younger then. Why do you think he got the armor and the head implant?"

"Some are like Skip, idealists, I guess."

Monstar pondered over this.

"So, how do you like your body, now that you have it back?"

"Is that what happened? Can't say I'm thrilled with the idea."

Suddenly, the red alien was so close the human could smell his breath.

"Do you fear me?" He asked the captive.

"Yes." There was so much defiance in that answer- yes, he was afraid, and he was honest about it, but that didn't mean he was about to beg or something.

"Why?"

The human shook his head, refusing to answer. If he'd told the truth, it will be like painting a target mark on Kid, and this was never an option. He couldn't lie either, he knew that the feral alien will know if he did.

"Spare yourself the pain and answer me."

"If I do, there will be more pain, just not for me."

The clawed hand ran down one pale arm, scratching and spilling blood.

"Whom are you protecting?"

"All of them. Without the armor, we're not Hawks, we're sitting ducks."

"But you were so pleased with becoming human again."

"Not with being human. Even if it was a disintegrator or an EMP, I'd still be glad that it hit me." Oh, shit! Did he just say that?

Ah, there it was.

"Because it hit you, instead of Kid?"

"Yes."

"So, that's why you fear me. You keep seeing him here, in your place."

Bluegrass shivered with the amused tone of his captors' words.

"Chained, flushed with the heat of Brimstar, terrified…"

The colonel closed his eyes, wishing he could cover his ears as well.

"The heat is the worst. It makes your head spin and your breath heavy. Your weak body can't regulate temperature well."

"So eventually, I'll die from hyperthermia. Big deal. Besides, if you wanted me dead, you'd let me choke there, on a nameless asteroid in Outer Rim."

"Now where's the fun in that? Besides, you have something that I want."

"What? A couple of amusing puns and a truthful opinion? There are some things Yes Man won't give you…"

Monstar scratched him again, this time over the stomach. The red droplets ran down, marking a path of escaping life, down the legs and to the floor.

"A scratching post?" The human insisted through clenched teeth. "Is that what you wanted?"

"No. I wanted the Automata Override, the code you stole during your wild youth."

"That old thing? What, you mean Hardware couldn't figure out a couple of lines in Silverlight?"

"No, he couldn't. That technology is so old that perhaps only you and Stargazer know it, and he doesn't have a record on hacking. And I know you know the technology because the Hotlicks software is Silverlight and it's known you wrote the code."

"I thought I erased that…"

"Not before I got wind of it."

"So, you built a weapon that turns metal beings real, just to get to me? Why then did you aim for Kid? He wouldn't know a hacker if one would pull his ear." And he did, I mean I did, Bluegrass thought and grinned in amusement.

"Because you care for him. Because he's the weakest and easiest to hold."

"Look at you, picking on kids a quarter of your size. What's next? Stealing candy from Treebles…"

This time Monstar sank his claws deeper, tearing into his back. The sweat made it worse, making the wounds sting and itch.

"We have plenty of time. In Limbo Galaxy there aren't many places that have stable atmosphere. Bedlama's air has many allergens causing lethal reactions for humans. Hawk Haven is irradiated, Molecular made sure of that. So the only place you can survive is here, and your friends know that. Oh and the Bar has no temperature regulation, so your blood will freeze in your veins before you can draw a breath, even if you manage to get there."

"Penal planet?"

"Cell-based support. Each Mob member has a respirator implanted in his mouth to help them breathe there. Besides, the guards there like humans, and not in a good way, especially ones that have no way to prove they are Silver Hawks."

Now that was a nasty thought. He WAS stuck there. Even if he was rescued… he'd have no place to go. And since he was fully organic, there was no way to get him out of Limbo. The thought must have been noticed on his face somehow, because his captor laughed in amusement.

"Here you go." Monstar unlocked the cuffs that held his wrists and set him down on the floor. The realization that he was standing on his own blood was unnerving. "Go ahead, try to run away. That's right; you have no place to go to."

"I still won't give you those codes."

"You will. All humans have breaking points."

Mine is safe and far from here, the colonel thought. Now if I just could get enough breath to laugh at him again…

Monstar struck him, sending him across the room and into a wall.

"Speak, if you wish to live."

"What, here? With you? I'll pass."

Another blow sent him flying again and this time, Bluegrass did lose consciousness.

During the next days, he almost died several times. Dehidration and hyperthermia nearly sent him into shock and Monstar provided for a water tank for him to cool off, only to end up with his head held underwater- and nearly drowned. A drug was mixed with the meager food ration he was offered, but the dose was too big and he nearly went into cardiac arrest. Another drug caused an allergic reaction. The fragility of his new state made him too easy to kill, so Monstar had to be careful, much to the beasts' dismay. Eventually, he came up with sensory deprivation- and it was working. With no visible body damage, Bluegrass was breaking.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Small calloused hands touched his neck, checking for pulse. Then, a bottle was pressed to his lips. He swallowed obediently, only to open his eyes in wonder at the taste of apples.

"Here you go. Baby bro made it for you." Time Stopper whispered, careful with the oversensitive hearing caused by the sensory deprivation.

"Bro?"

"Kid. After that asteroid race, we became friends, then brothers."

"So that's how he cut his hand…"

"Yes. We mixed blood. He knows you're alive and made the apple tea you love so much."

Bluegrass felt his eyes prickle and turned his face, trying to conceal tears. He was suddenly aware of how filthy he was, with his hair growing back in ugly stubble and the smell of sweat all over him. The young criminal didn't seem to mind though, as he gave him another sip from the bottle and ran a wet cloth over his face, making him feel much better.

"The Commander has the Twins working on something. Just hand on for a little while. You'll see them again."

"And you? Monstar will kill you if…"

"I've died long ago, on Penal Planet, where I was buried alive by the good citizens of Bedlama. Stargazer tried to get me shipped over to JD hall, but… He never got there in time. A small cell, with no light… it's just like a grave."

So there's where he got his fear of the dark…

"Poor child." The fallen Hawk touched Time Stoppers's shoulder.

A dark cloud passed over the youth's face.

"You lie here, dirty and broken, and you feel sorry for me?"

"I meant no offence."

"I know. Kid said you're a big softie. I'll bet after a while you'll even forgive Monstar for this…"

Bluegrass shrugged.

"You know, when I told Kid of my past, he cried for me. Even if I was his enemy." Time Stopper suddenly admitted.

"Not enemy. Just a hurt child…"

Bluegrass slipped back into oblivion.

Time Stopper sat by his side for a while, and then slipped from the cell soundlessly.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

The human had no idea how much time has passed, only that he was woken up by a bucket of water spilled on him and then dragged by Mumbo Jumbo to the main hall. Monstar was already there, along with most members of the Mob. Malodia actually had the decency to blush at the sight of a naked male of her own specie. Time Stopper was missing and the colonel started to worry.

"Today, you'll tell me what I wish to know." Monstar broke his like of thought.

"That's what you said before." Bluegrass smirked.

"That was before I found your true weakness. Hardware!"

The troll shuffled into the throne room, dragging Time Stopper with him.

"This one is a traitor. We know he'd been speaking to the Hawks." Monstar stated.

"About what?" The Hawk feigned ignorance. However, his hopes shattered with the next words.

"About apple tea. Molecular saw you two talking."

"God, no…"

"You feel no sorrow for yourself, but you can't watch a child in pain. So, we're going to bury him alive, with enough air for 24 hours. If Automata doesn't fall before the air runs out, he'll die."

"Mercy, Monstar! Not that, not the darkness!"

"No, not him! He did you no harm. He's just a child!" The two cried at the same time.

"So, what's it going to be?" Monstar insisted.

"I'll write you the coding, just don't do this! I'll do anything you want…"

"Anything? We shall see. Buzzsaw, lend our guest one of your blades."

"Yes, Monstar." The droid placed one saw in Bluegrass's hands.

"If you wish to spare this one the suffering of the darkness, do so by killing him." Monstar ordered. "And then you can write the code."

Bluegrass dropped the circular weapon, eyes wide in horror.

"What?"

"You heard me. Or are you going to disobey?"

"I… can't…"

"So be it. Hardware, you have a rat to bury."

Time Stopper started struggling hysterically. He even wet his pants with terror.

"Wait! I'll do it." The cowboy bent down and picked the saw. "I'm sorry, little one."

"It's okay. Anything's better than this." Came the sobbed reply.

The young Mobster closed his eyes and lifted his chin, exposing his throat. At least, it was a quick death… Suddenly, he felt a rush of air and head a gurgle. He opened his eyes, only to see Hardware struggling to breathe, throat slashed open.

"Run!" Bluegrass ordered him, as he turned to face the rest of the mob. "GO!"

And time stood still, as Time Stopper used his power to get a good start. He felt bad for leaving the human behind, but at least now he stood a chance of survival. As his battery gave and time resumed its flow, he could hear Monstar roar, but he wasn't sure whether it was in anger or pain.

He kept running for god knows how long, trying to reach a small shelter he had near the base, but then something hit him on the shoulder and he fell. Terrified, he looked up, expecting the worst… and saw the golden shine of an ancient armor.

"You… he's killing Bluegrass! Hurry!" He rasped to Stargazer. And in a desperate act, he used his battery again, despite the exhaustion, to help the first adult that was kind to him since he could remember himself.

He just hoped that when he wakes up, it won't be in that grave Monstar had dug for him.

Monstar was furious. Hardware was on the floor, dying, Time Stopper escaped and he still didn't have those codes. If fury, he centered on the weakest target- the naked human clenching a bloodied saw, taking a battle stance.

"You'll pay for this!" He roared and charged.

The colonel managed to avoid the first blow and to dodge a few stray shots from other present Mob members, but the second blow slashed his arm open and made him drop the blade. He reached for it, just as the infuriated monster stomped down on it. Monstar's weight, enhanced by his brute strength went down on his hand with a sickening crack. And then Bluegrass screamed.

Monstar heard the crack before realizing where it came from. He removed his foot and saw the bloodied mess with bits of bone sticking out. The human was now kneeling on the floor, shaking in unbearable pain. The alien picked him up by his neck, enjoying his desperate struggles for air.

"Humans are so fragile… so easy to kill. Any last words?"

"Hawks, fire!" The human rasped. And the last thing Monstar realized before he was pierced with energy weapons fire was that Bluegrass was talking to someone behind his back.

The beast fell, dragging the human with it, and he somehow ended buried under the furry bulk, his broken hand trapped and a clean pain in his leg where a stray shot caught him, and there was pain, pain, pain… and he was Buzzsaw taking aim at him, to finish him off… only to fall back, pierced by a clean shot made by Kid. And the world grew mercifully blurry.

He woke up in what seemed like a glass coffin. His right hand felt odd- and he saw why when he noticed the cast on it. Then, he finally noticed the other Hawks, standing around him. He couldn't see Copper Kid among them, but he was grateful for that. The others seemed so strong and healthy, with those armors, while he was so broken…

Then he remembered the battle.

"Is Kid alright?" Was his first question. The youngest Hawk never killed before and he could be suffering greatly.

Steel Heart calmly gave her brother 5 Limbo Dollars.

"He's outside. We sent him and Time Stopper to rest. They didn't want to leave your side…"

"Time Stopper survived?" The fallen Hawk insisted.

"He did. If not for him, we'd never made it in time." Replied the female lieutenant as she gave her brother another 5 dollars.

"You bet on what I'm about to ask?"

"Yes. Will said that your first question will be 'am I dead' or something of the sorts."

"It's good to be at home. Why am I in this box?"

"We managed to clean the life support system, but we're not so sure about the residual radiation. The best we could come up with on such a short notice."

"So that's what took you so long. And here I was getting worried."

The others laughed at his weak attempt to joke.

"You shot to kill… with what?"

"Commander Stargazer dug out some outlawed laser cutters." Quicksilver explained. "Our installed guns were too weak to do some real damage."

"Thank you, commander."

"Cut the emotional crap. Just get back to your feet." The old Hawk grouched, although he seemed pleased with himself.

"What good am I now? Hand broken, armor gone…"

"We replaced most of the bones with metal grafts, but you'll be able to play the guitar again soon." Steel Will replied. "As for the armor, we're going to build something, aren't we, sis?"

"Sure. When there's a Will, there's a way." Steel Heart smiled at her brother.

"When can I see the kids?"

"We'll send them over. Rest now." Quicksilver motioned for the others to leave. Stargazer stayed behind and waited for the door to close, before asking:

"What did he want from you?"

"The Automata Override."

"You did a good work there, keeping valuable intel from Monstar and his goons."

"If he didn't threaten Time Stopper's life, I would have told him eventually."

"Anyone would. 300 years ago, I did. So, if you feel like talking, I'm in my office. Now excuse me, I don't want to be here when the younger generation mobs you, if you get my drift."

"I'll see you later, Commander." Bluegrass smiled, as he heard the stomping of two pairs of feet approaching the door.

The End.


End file.
